An Angel for DVa
by MaliceUnchained
Summary: When Hana Song gets into a fight she can't win, a familiar face turns up to save her. Now not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate my obsessive personality. I got Overwatch recently, got obsessed, had to write a fanfic. Such is the life of a writer I guess. Anyhoo, here it is, hope you like it, this is going to be a one-shot but I will add more to it if people like it enough. Also, this site hates Hana Song's callsign, so it'll be written as DVa. Sorry.**

 **Overwatch is not mine.**

* * *

Hana Song checked her blaster pistol, swearing in Korean as she realised she was down to her last power cell for the minute weapon, and that it was almost spent. In hindsight, she should have known a day like this would come, but her skills had never let her down before. More than that, her skills had never been _outmatched_ before, but someone, somehow, had crippled her mech, forcing her to eject prematurely. She had been caught off-guard, and as such she landed roughly after bailing out of the stricken machine, tumbling down a slope of rubble and landing in the shattered ruin of a small building. It had been someone's home, she had noted sadly, up until a couple of hours previously when Talon forces moved in, their intentions unknown. Once their armoured vehicles and aerial transports began deploying, the MEKA were once again called on to defend their home, and Hana Song - callsign 'DVa', a name she lived up to - was the first to jump back into her armoured battle machine.

She had struggled to make her way back up the slope, taking shots at the members of the terrorist group spilling out from a fresh APC, before attempting to call down a fresh mech...and that was when her evening got worse.

At some point, presumably in the fall, the device on her wrist had become damaged. No matter how much she pressed it, hit it or fiddled with it, no fresh mech was forthcoming, leaving Hana Song, nineteen-year old professional gamer-turned-military mech pilot, to fend for herself with only her hand blaster, her wits and however many shots she could manage out of four power cells.

That had been another three hours before. Now she was sore, weary, low on ammunition and caked in dirt, dust and the ash of a dozen burning buildings. She was bleeding from a handful of minor wounds too, and they didn't help, and for the first time in a long time, Hana Song was afraid.

She should have known this day would come. The day when she realised that the battles she fought had the very real potential to end her life, that each time she got into that mech she faced the possibility of being buried in it...or of never being buried at all, instead being reduced to so much dust on the wind.

That fate seemed so much closer now than it ever had, and it was all Hana could do to fight back her tears.

She would not break down. She would not weep. She _wouldn't_. She had a job to do, and low ammunition or no, she had to try and do it...or die trying.

She risked a look over the wall she'd been using for cover, and spotted the unmistakable outline of another mech across the road that was still a battleground. The machine was inert and on its side, but it looked serviceable enough - if she could just get over there...

Off to her right, a squad of South Korean soldiers ran along the road, opening fire on the Talon troopers and cutting the majority of them down in a surprise assault. The minor victory was short-lived, however, as a sinister laugh echoed around the area - and moments later, a wraith-like figure appeared in a swirl of black mist, each gauntleted hand clutching a massive shotgun.

" _You look like you've seen a ghost,_ " the mist-man said, in a voice that sounded like it came from the depths of hell itself, before opening fire with his massive weapons. The soldiers fought back bravely but in vain, as all their shots punched straight through the man's body with no effect. His shots, however, were gruesomely effective.

She saw her opportunity as the man everyone called Reaper savoured his kills, and she leapt over the wall and began sprinting across the road while his back was turned.

It had been an excellent plan, overall. It might even have worked, if it hadn't been for the sniper that put a bullet through Hana's thigh, sending her stumbling to the ground and earning her the attention of Reaper.

The wraith gave a low, horrible chuckle, dropping his shotguns and pulling a fresh pair from...wherever they came from.

" _You don't get away that easy,_ " the thing rasped, and Hana tried to crawl towards the downed mech as Reaper advanced on her. An armoured boot stamped on her wounded leg, causing her to cry out in pain and stopping her attempt at reaching her salvation.

" _Not today, little girl,_ " Reaper growled to her, leveling one of his immense weapons directly at her head.

Hana covered her eyes, hoping for the end to be swift - but it was not to come at all.

Something dashed across the space between them, leaving Reaper's weapons a bisected ruin. A trio of light trails slashed through the air and into Reaper's arm and side, causing him to stagger and take his weight from Hana's leg.

"You have no honour," said another voice, with an Eastern accent and a clear mechanical buzz, and she looked up to see the cybernetic body of an Overwatch operative she'd only ever heard of.

Genji, the enhanced ninja once left for dead by his own brother, and now the face of her salvation.

He charged at Reaper, the two combatants clashing in a blur of blades and black mist, and even as she fought to regain her feet she saw another figure heading towards the sniper's perch, rapidly moving in a series of glowing 'jumps' that were almost impossible to track.

She tried to stand fully, but the moment she put pressure on her injured leg the pain became too much, and she dropped to the ground again. It was bleeding severely and she had nothing to tie it off with. And now she couldn't even walk. It was embarrassing, or would have been if she hadn't already been afraid for her life.

And then she saw it, a sight more captivating than anything she had ever witnessed.

Descending towards her, bathed in golden light from a pair of mechanical wings attached to her back, was the most beautiful woman she had seen, her blue eyes full of warmth and compassion, a long staff held in her right hand.

 _Even angels are moving with technology,_ she thought idly to herself, mesmerised by the sight as the woman settled onto the ground beside Hana. _Guess I'm going to die after all. No extra life here._

"Hold still," the woman said, her voice calm and gentle, and she kneeled beside Hana as the 'wings' folded up against her back.

It was as the light from the wings faded that Hana finally realised she recognised the woman who tended her, the woman who she had just been staring at - and still was, before she finally checked herself and tore her eyes away from the woman's face.

Doctor Angela Ziegler, the former Overwatch's resident medic and physician. A woman who, in the past, 'DVa' had either spoken to with little patience or outright ignored, and shame heated her cheeks. This unexplained conflict had taught her more about herself in three hours than she'd understood in nineteen years, and the truth was she had some growing up to do.

Another faint golden glow appeared between them as Angela activated the Caduceus staff she carried, and Hana felt the nanobiotic field working to repair her wounds.

"You will be okay in just a moment," Angela told her, brushing a hand against Hana's cheek in a calming gesture.

"Thought Overwatch was...shut down," Hana replied wearily, closing her eyes and laying her head against the hard tarmac of the road.

"We were," Angela answered, "but we come together to stop the fights that no-one else will."

The staff clicked off, and Angela checked something on its small display, frowning in concern.

"We need to get you to a proper medical facility," she said, otherwise-"

"We got more over here, grab them!"

A squad of Talon troops had found them at last, and they ran forwards to seize the two women.

Neither of them moved until they were within reach, and with a shout of anger Angela launched herself at them, her wings opening and burning with light again.

Angela's first attack tripped one of the troopers as she knocked his legs out from under him, sweeping the staff up and knocking the weapon away from another. With the speed of a seasoned fighter, she slammed the haft into another trooper's face, knocking him back as she struck another in the chest with the broad head, before sweeping his legs out as well and dropping him on the floor. She struck another in the knee, before putting him down with a blow to his skull, then spun around to slam the staff head into the last trooper with enough force to knock him backwards.

She pulled her small pistol from its holster, leveling it at those that still stood.

"Get away from my patient," she warned them with calm menace, and the last troopers turned and bolted.

"What is you always say, Doctor?" Hana asked with a small smile. "Must violence always be the solution?"

"Sometimes, yes," Angela replied ruefully, helping Hana stand. "Come, child. We need to get you some proper aid."

Angela curled her arm protectively around her charge, and the younger woman allowed herself to be shepherded through the ruined streets towards what appeared to be a former Overwatch aerial transport.

In hindsight, she should have known a day like this would come, but her skills had never let her down before. But Angela Ziegler was no starry-eyed fan, and Hana had never before realised how much she craved the care the older woman offered.

She told herself it was adrenaline, the after-effects of the battle...but the feeling brewing in her gut suggested otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have GOT to stop writing at 2am. It isn't good for me, for my writing or for you. Still, that being said, I think this went pretty much as I intended it. Thanks to all who have read, followed, favourited and/or reviewed the previous chapter by the way - I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this second chapter is going to be as good as you guys deserve.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, it really is appreciated! Now, I'm off to bed...**

 **Oh, and thanks to Google Translate. 'Baegchi' is apparently Korean for 'Idiot', which will make sense when you read it.#**

 **Naturally, I don't own Overwatch.**

* * *

Hana's leg twitched as Angela - no, Doctor Ziegler, she corrected herself - ran her hands over the younger girl's thigh. It wasn't a sensual touch, the doctor was merely checking that her staff had healed the bullet wound properly, and yet the young mech pilot still found her pulse quickening slightly. She wasn't used to such intimate contact, and not from a woman nearly two decades her senior, and yet...

And yet it was not unpleasant. And yet it raised interesting thoughts in her mind, about what Overwatch's team medic wore under her very formal slacks and pale blue T-shirt that the physician's coat almost covered. And yet, and yet...and yet she felt her imagination was running with something that wasn't there.

She lay on the too-cold infirmary bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to think clean thoughts while the doctor did her job, but it was difficult. Normally she was either in her bodysuit or her civilian clothes - she wasn't used to being around anyone, even a doctor, in just her underwear.

"Are you comfortable enough?" Ange- Doctor Ziegler asked, checking along the length of the younger woman's arms, where before there had been myriad small scratches and scrapes. All healed.

"I'm fine." Hana suppressed a wince as her response came out a little too defensively, and forced herself to relax a little. "It's not the first time I've been in my underwear with a beautiful woman." She giggled nervously, even as she mentally cursed her own stupidity.

 _Smooth, Hana, really smooth,_ she scolded inwardly. _Baegchi._

For her part, Angela laughed off the awkward compliment/pick-up line combo, finishing her examinations and picking up a data tablet from the side of the small bed.

"You're sweet," Angela told her, storing the young woman's medical information for future reference. "And even better, you are fit and well. The miracles of modern technology!" she gave her patient another warm smile, but Hana was too busy trying not to look at the doctor.

She had no idea why she was acting so... _girlishly._ She was certain that wasn't even a word, but it summed up the idiotic way she'd been acting around the mature, graceful, beautiful doctor, and-

And she really needed to stop thinking of her like that. She was only doing her job.

"Lena has kindly loaned you some of her spare clothes," Angela said, and Hana began sliding off the bed. "You can get dressed just behind the screen."

"Thanks," Hana said quietly, not turning around as she walked off to change and missing Angela's concerned frown.

* * *

"D'they fit you alright then, luv?" an unbelievably cheerful voice asked, startling Hana with the speed at which they'd arrived. It was quite literally a blink.

"Enough to keep me decent on the flight home," she told Lena with a grateful - but distracted - smile. The slender woman leaned against a railing as Hana looked out of the window, not really noticing the serenity of the ice field beyond.

"You not staying with us for a while then? Could use someone like you around here," Lena suggested, and the younger woman shook her head.

"I have to go back," Hana said sadly. "I need to train harder. I've allowed myself to get reliant on my mech - I need to improve my first-person shooter skills," she added with a weak smile.

"Shame. I know Lucio was dying to get your autograph. Plus the doc seems to-"

"I didn't thank you, by the way," Hana said quickly, changing the subject. "For stopping that sniper."

"You mean running after her and then staring for five minutes while she gets away," remarked an older woman, her dark skin and the rifle she was stripping down marking her as Ana Amari - a woman who, even at sixty, looked surprisingly good for someone who should be dead. " _Again_ , I might add."

"Hey, I almost caught her this time!" Lena argued, and Ana chuckled.

"Yes, but to bring her in or to ask for her number?"

"Yeah, anyway, I, uh...I got things to sort out, luv," Lena told the mech pilot, her sudden change of attitude speaking volumes about the truth behind Ana's jibes. "Mebbe see you around again, yeah?"

With that, the slender woman was gone in a streak of blue light, and Ana chuckled again.

"I keep telling her, the woman she keeps chasing is no good for her," the old veteran said, tutting like a disapproving mother. Which she was, but not to Lena. She finished cleaning the parts of her weapon, put it back together in record time and stood up, cradling the rifle like a child.

"I'd suggest she ask _you_ out instead," Ana started, before leaning in close to Hana's ear. "But you're rather preoccupied with someone else, aren't you?"

Ana chuckled again as she walked off, leaving Hana alone in the small room with her own thoughts. Thoughts of a fight she nearly lost, of how brutal the brief combat had been outside of her mech...and thoughts of a woman she found incredibly attractive, despite how little time they'd spent in each other's company.

* * *

"If it's any consolation, she's too young for you anyway."

Angela bit her lip in thought, watching Hana's transport leave.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Jack," she told the gruff old soldier beside her, and he scoffed quietly.

"I'm sure you don't," he answered, his tone dubious. "Y'know, in some states back home, dating a girl her age would be illegal."

"Well it's a good job we're not-"

Angela cut her heated reply short as she saw Jack's knowing smile, the way his shoulder's shook with quiet laughter. She scowled at him and turned away from the window, walking back to her desk and dropping into her chair.

"I still don't know what you are talking about," she muttered darkly.

"You forget how long I've known you, doc," he told her. "I was here when you first joined us, and were like this when you met Fareeha. I just don't get what you see in that kid."

Angela sighed, rubbing her temple with one finger while she attempted to concentrate on the report she was meant to be writing.

"I admire her," she said at last, and Jack frowned.

"What's to admire? She's naive, thinks war is just a game and almost got herself killed because she can't fight without that ridiculous machine of hers."

"You weren't there, Jack," Angela argued, unsure why she was sticking up for a girl who was almost young enough to be her daughter. What bothered her more, however, was why she felt so defensive about the girl at all. She had been a patient for a shorter time than most, but there had been something about those large, expressive brown eyes, the cock-sure attitude, the spill of chestnut-brown hair...

Angela mentally shook herself, attempting to refocus on her work.

"She had more courage than you can see. And, despite her treating combat too much like a videogame, she still fights in defence of her homeland. That has to be worthy of _some_ respect, even from you."

"I still don't see-"

"And she stood up to Reaper."

Alright, that had been a _bit_ of a lie, but not much of one. _Besides,_ she thought, hiding a smile as Jack went quiet, _that reaction is priceless._

"That's no small feat, I'll give her that," the former commander conceded, "but it takes more than just standing up to one guy once to be good enough for Overwatch."

"Watch some of her combat streams sometime, Jack, you might be pleasantly surprised."

"Don't hold your breath," he muttered, heading out of Angela's small office area. "See ya later, doc."

Angela absently waved at him as he left, wondering exactly why she was so bothered by Hana's departure.

And why she couldn't get the younger girl out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so...this one sort of ran away from me. I'm sorry this update is so long, but I couldn't find a good place to leave it for creating a fourth chapter, then more ideas came to my mind, then I hit a writing flow that wouldn't stop, and then...this all happened. Sorry :(**

 **In any case, here's part three. Hope you like, and thanks again to all who follow, favourite and review my story. I love to hear your responses guys, and thank you all for reading!**

 **I do not own Overwatch.**

* * *

The following few weeks passed by in a blur, as Hana threw herself back into her training with renewed vigour. She was determined to never be caught out like that again, to make sure she was prepared for any eventuality in combat. Although her comment to Lena had been made in jest, she really did practice her skills with first-person shooter games, using elements from those to improve her own out-of-mech performance, as well as more combat training and martial arts.

But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she focused on her training, her mind insisted on wondering back to the beautiful, blonde-haired doctor, the angel who had saved her what seemed like a lifetime before.

She had tried to quell the strange feeling in her gut, thinking it was just nerves at facing more severe training. But the time passed, her skills improved and yet still the strange feeling nagged at her. It took her an unusually long to realise that she was very strongly attracted to Angela, and even then she told herself it would pass in time.

And yet every morning, she would wake up with the memory of the doctor's delicate touch, the older woman's gentle expression and kind eyes etched into her mind.

It was infuriating, depressing and above all, distracting, but her mind simply refused to let her forget.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

It was rare quiet night at the Overwatch base, the team resting after a long month of hunting Talon forces among the many other, smaller-scale conflicts they tried to stop. Angela sat alone in her small office space, the lights dimmed as she worked at her computer.

Or rather, she attempted to work, her mind drifting every so often to the young woman that plagued her thoughts.

She knew she should have said something when Hana had complimented her, however awkwardly, but it didn't seem to be appropriate. After that there hadn't been the time to speak to her, with her making arrangements to return to Korea and Angela having to write reports and carry out a routine assessment on Genji, to make sure his body wasn't rejecting his implants. And then, just like that she was gone, and Angela couldn't help but feel she'd lost out on something unique and wonderful.

"It still astounds me," said a wise voice from behind her, "how a woman who stands up to her superiors about their militant approaches can be so silent about matters of the heart."

"Am I really that obvious?" the doctor asked Ana, who walked into the small space and leaned against the desk.

"I am afraid you are, my dear," she said, smiling. "You have been distracted ever since she left, hoping that every time we go out on a mission we'd have to go through Korea, or to it, longing to see that girl again."

Angela didn't meet the older woman's eyes, knowing how right she was. Instead she focused on her computer, trying to muster the motivation to work.

"Does everyone in the base know?"

"Mostly," Ana replied. "I think Lena is too preoccupied to notice much, and Mei is wonderfully naive sometimes, but apart from that, yes."

Angela sighed, burying her face in hands in embarrassed exasperation.

"What am I supposed to do now, Ana?" she asked desperately. "I barely even know the girl, and I can't stop thinking about her."

"I can see why, she is very pretty," Ana acknowledged, "but now there is little you can do but learn from this mistake. Next time you feel this way, do not be silent about it. Grasp any opportunity for happiness that comes your way, because our line of work means we may not get another chance."

"Jack had issues with the age difference between myself and Hana, which-"

"Jack is a grumpy old man who is as set in his ways as I am," Ana interrupted, "but an old saying states that 'age is just a number'. If you aren't breaking any laws, it is no-one else's concern who you become involved with."

The old veteran squeezed the doctor's shoulder affectionately, straightening up again as she did.

"If you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me."

She left Angela alone at that, and she looked back momentarily to check on her friend. What she saw gave her hope.

Angela stiffened suddenly, as if realising something vital, and began working furiously at her computer. Whatever had occurred to the gentle-hearted medic, it obviously galvanised her in a way that few things had lately.

Ana smiled, hoping that whatever Angela had thought of made some difference to her.

* * *

It wasn't long before the reformed Overwatch team were deploying again. Winston had detected another Talon attack, in Lena's home city of London. They had apparently been spotted transporting a large explosive device through the city, all attempts at stopping them hindered by a black-clad, wraith-like figure and an unseen sniper.

Only this time, they had help.

Through means that no-one could work out, Talon had managed to acquire the 'assistance' of the junkers, Junkrat and Roadhog. Their particular brand of explosive mayhem was it impossible to halt the advance of the weapon they transported, and so Winston had declared it an Overwatch emergency.

"Remember Lena, we're going to _stop_ these people, not ask them out," Jack told the slender runner, fixing his mask and visor in place. "We can't do this if we're not all in the game."

"And I guess no-one's goin' to lecture Angela, then?" she replied, annoyance colouring her tone,

" _I_ am just fine, thank you Lena," Angela answered, holstering her blaster and giving Lena a calm smile. "Everything is under control. I'll be watching over you."

"I 'ope so," the young woman muttered, "last thing I want is to get shot and find you're goin' all misty-eyed again."

"Stow it," Jack snarled, readying his pulse rifle. "Just make sure you do your job, and everyone else will do theirs. This fight is going to be tough enough as it is, without us doubting each other."

Lena lowered her head in shame, scratching the back of her head with one of her guns.

"Sorry Angie," she muttered, and Angela gave her a nod and a smile.

"It's fine, Lena. Let's just do what we have to do."

"What she said," Jack grumbled. "Let's move, people!"

* * *

Angela swore as she swooped through the barrage of explosions, each improvised grenade no less deadly for being built from scrap and spare parts. She snapped off a few shots from her blaster, before landing next to Mei and Lena.

"Mei, ice wall!" she shouted, and the small-voiced Chinese woman complied instantly.

"It won't hold for long!"

"Long enough," Angela replied, checking Lena's injuries. Despite Jack's cautions, she hadn't even come close to finding the assassin known as Widowmaker - she'd encountered a squad of Talon troops, and her chronal accelerator had run out of charge at precisely the wrong moment.

"We'll have to move shortly," Angela told her patient as she activated her staff's healing beam. "As she said, that ice wall won't last."

"It's going to come down!" Mei called, and Lena finally pushed herself to her feet.

"Get going doc, now!" Lena shouted as her chest-mounted device lit up again, at the same time as the ice wall crumbled to the floor.

Angela grabbed Mei's hand and ran, pulling her away from the repeated volley of explosives and the echoing maniacal laughter.

" _Doc, the payload's coming your way,_ " Jack tlod her over the radio. " _Who's with you?_ "

"It's just myself and Mei right now, we could use a little help," she replied, drawing her pistol as she spotted the front end of the anti-grav flatbed the Talon forces were using, slowly moving around a corner just a few streets ahead.

" _Shit, just hold on!_ "

Jack's voice was strained, and Angela knew he was probably entrenched in a firefight of his own, but there was no way her and Mei could fend off a group of Talon soldiers by themselves. Not when Reaper was with them.

"Someone can help us, can't they?" Mei asked softly, and for once Angela was certain that help would definitely be forthcoming.

"Yes they will, my dear," she answered through gritted teeth, raising her pistol and aiming down the sights. "That much, I can guarantee. It just depends on whether we're alive to appreciate their efforts."

As Reaper and his troops closed on Angela's position, several members of the Overwatch team were fighting desperately to get to them.

Jack ran down several streets, taking what should have been a shortcut, only to be interrupted by a spiked trap clamping shut around his leg. He fought to break it, a relatively easy task, but every moment it delayed him brought trouble closer to his old friend.

Reinhardt was stuck in a prolonged fight against Roadhog, barely able to swing his rocket hammer as the immense junker kept up an obscene barrage of firepower from his scrap shotgun.

Lena had found Widowmaker at last, chasing the sniper over the rooftops in a long-running fight reminiscent of a previous clash of theirs. She didn't dare break away, even for a second, or else she might lose the beautiful but deadly assassin.

Another ice wall from Mei slowed the advance, but nowhere near enough - the flatbed pushed through it with ease, and the gathering black mist told the two women that they were in even greater trouble.

" _Two for the price of one,_ " Reaper snarled, leveling his massive shotguns at the two women. " _Must be my lucky day._ "

"Not today, Reyes," Angela declared defiantly, firing point-blank into his ghastly white faceplate. Icicle projectiles launched from Mei's weapon, taking out some of the soldiers that moved up behind the spectral terrorist, but he himself wouldn't move.

And then, eventually, Angela had to reload.

Reaper rushed forwards, knocking the weapon from her hands and deflecting her staff strike with one of his shotguns, before slamming a heavy boot into her chest and sending her sprawling backwards.

" _Nice try, Angela,_ " he told her with a sinister chuckle, " _but it ends here._ "

As Reaper began to squeeze his shotguns triggers, Angela threw herself over Mei, attempting to protect her with her own body as the weapons fired.

There was a brief moment where Angela was certain she was dead, until she realised that, if true, Heaven looked an awful lot like an embattled London.

As she rolled onto her back, she quickly corrected herself - heaven looked a lot like a large white mech, and a single name painted onto the back of its chassis.

D. Va.

" _You again?_ " Reaper growled, looking up at the machine. " _Shouldn't you be-_ "

He was cut off by the massive, triple-barrelled rotary cannons mounted on the mech's arms, as they gave vent to a torrent of high-calibre shells that shredded through Reaper until he vanished in a swirl of mist again. Hana kept up her assault, targeting the rest of the Talon troops and the flatbed's anti-gravity generators. The contrivance collapsed to the ground with a crunch of abused metal, and the remaining Talon troops ran before being gunned down.

"You're welcome, Jack," Hana giggled over the radio, and Angela helped Mei back to her feet.

" _I take it our fair doctor is responsible for requesting the help from MEKA, that are dropping in and clearing out Talon forces?_ " the gruff soldier asked, and Angela shrugged as Hana powered down her machine and got out.

"I might have asked for one or two of their finest to assist us," she admitted with a grin, and the only response was Jack's weary sigh.

* * *

"Doctor Ziegler," Hana said formally, trying to suppress the surge of positive emotions that rushed through her at the sight of Angela again.

"Please, Hana, I think you can call me Angela by now," the medic replied, unsure how to feel. Despite her emotional confusion, however, she still gave the younger girl a smile as she followed up on the comment. "After all, you were in my infirmary in just your underwear."

Hana's dark eyes glittered mischievously as they met Angela's blue, and her lips twitched with the urge to grin.

"I was," she replied seriously, "which I think means you owe me."

Mei giggled at the implication, and Angela's cheeks heated as Hana turned to Jack.

"You got a good sense of dramatic timing if nothing else, kid," he told her, removing his visor. "Your team have managed to clear out the Talon forces, Widowmaker was caught this time _and_ we caught one of the two junkers, as well. Not bad for a day's work, I think."

"Like I said, you're welcome," Hana told him with a smile, and he eyed her warily.

"Y'know, Angela stood up for you after you left."

She chanced a look back at the beautiful medic, who suddenly seemed unable to meet her eyes, then returned her attention to Jack.

"Did she?"

"Yeah. Said that you had courage, that you were worthy of respect. Said she admired you, which is high praise. I'm still not convinced...but I'm willing to give you a chance to prove it to me."

"Are you inviting me to join you?" Hana asked, one hand on her hip like the diva her callsign suggested she was, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah I am. I'm just a nice guy like that."

Hana pursed her lips in thought, then held up a finger in a 'wait' gesture.

"Give me a minute."

She walked back to Angela, who was currently holding a scientific debate with Mei about the healing ability of ice, and cleared her throat pointedly.

"Can I have a minute, Angela?"

Mei hurried off to speak to other members of the group, leaving Hana and Angela alone to talk.

"Is something-"

"Do you know what I've been thinking about since I left last time?" Hana asked, interrupting the medic, and Angela shook her head. She had no idea what could have gone through the young woman's mind, but she knew well enough what had gone through her own.

"Since I left...I thought of nothing but you. I kept telling myself it was in my head, that it would pass, that if I devoted my time to my training I would forget you. But I didn't. I _couldn't_. And now I'm here, and you're here, and I don't know what happens from here on out."

"What is it that you _want_ to happen?" Angela asked, her heart beating a little faster as she wondered if this would turn out the way she hoped.

"I _want_ to stay with Overwatch," the young woman answered, "but if I'm fighting alongside you guys, I need to have a better reason to stay than just because some old guy asked me nicely."

Angela chanced a step closer to the young woman, and Hana didn't move. She just kept those deep, dark eyes on Angela's face, watching her every move like a hawk.

"What reason would that be?"

Hana shrugged lop-sidedly, finally pulling her gaze away from Angela.

"A woman who wants me to stay, who maybe doesn't care about how much younger I am, and who maybe...feels the same as-"

She was cut off as Angela closed the gap between them in a rush, curling an arm around Hana's small waist and pulling her close as she claimed the younger woman's lips in a fierce, desperate kiss. Hana responded in kind, and Angela ran her free hand through the girl's dark hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss as Hana rested her hands on Angela's hips.

At length they separated from each other, and Hana rested her head against Angela's chestplate as the older woman held her tightly.

"Will that work?" she asked quietly, and Hana gave a weak laugh.

"Make that a regular thing, and you got a deal."

"I can do that," Angela replied, and smiled as she kissed the young woman's head.

"So you're staying then, huh?" Jack called from the street corner.

"Yeah," was Hana's only reply, leaning up to pull Angela into another kiss.

"Alright, got it, nice to know," the old soldier muttered to himself, leaving the two women in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela's eyes flickered open, and as her brain began waking up she tried to work out exactly why the day felt different.

It was morning. That much was clear, from the colour of the light pouring in through the window. She was also at the base, because her room didn't change much. However, there was one difference - a purple-and-white bodysuit, draped haphazardly over Angela's desk. It certainly wasn't hers, and the only person who-

A weight she hadn't noticed before shifted on her chest - her _naked_ chest, she noted absently - and she looked down at the source.

Her lips curled in a smile as she saw the familiar spill of chestnut hair, framing the round-cheeked, small-lipped features of Hana Song, and she suddenly recalled the previous night in gleaming, crystal clarity.

* * *

Since the attack in London, the youngest addition to the Overwatch family had thrown herself into action with the vigour and enthusiasm she was known for...just as she had with her newfound relationship. Despite the occasional cutting remarks from Jack, and the barely-veiled barbs from Amélie - who was still far from being anything like her old self - Hana and Angela had formed an intense relationship. The medic of Overwatch was certain that a large proportion of that intensity stemmed from Hana's youth, but she was certainly not complaining - it was something they both wanted, something they both _needed_ in their lives.

That's not to say the relationship was perfect, by any means - there were times when Hana would neglect her girlfriend for the sake of late-night gaming sessions, or Angela would be forced to work late on medical issues...especially when Amélie insisted on training with live ammunition.

However, no matter the trials, the two always made it up to each other - with special dates, gifts, or just reminding each other of how they felt with large, public displays of their affection.

For four months, they fought together on assorted battlefields, spent time with each other on the base and slept together at night, but one particular issue was never raised...until now.

Hana had found Angela sitting with what Jack called 'The Old Guard' - Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Jesse and Angela herself. With the exception of Gabriel Reyes, it was pretty much a gathering of the oldest, founding members of the Overwatch team, and when they were all gathered together Hana sometimes felt a little...out of place.

She walked silently into the social area, where Jack and Jesse were making bets over a game of pool as the others sat and talked about "the old days". Jesse noticed her as he lined up a shot, commenting to the rest of the group as he did.

"Hope y'all like a lotta sugar, it's about to get might sweet in here," he drawled, and Hana ignored him as he finally took his shot.

"Angie?"

Angela looked up at her girlfriend's small, almost plaintive voice as she spoke, and her brow furrowed in concern. She could tell from Hana's expression that the younger girl was worried about something, which was out of character for the brashly confident youngster.

"What is it, _liebling_?" she asked, holding her hand out to Hana, but the young woman didn't move.

"I...can I speak to you? Privately?"

Angela's frown deepened, and she left her seat to move to her girlfriend's side.

"I don't wanna hear any funny business," Jack half-joked, before an empty drink can bounced off his head.

"Leave them alone, you grumpy old man," Ana chided as the couple left the room. "They clearly love each other, but your comments don't make it any easier for them to say it."

"I still think Angie's makin' a mistake," the old soldier growled, taking aim for his own shot at the pool table.

"Well that's their mistake to make, Jackie-boy," Jesse offered, lighting a fresh cigar. "How's about you leave 'em to it?"

Jack simply growled, focussing on pool game once more, pushing the two lovers from his mind.

* * *

"What's wrong, Hana?"

Hana struggled to meet the doctor's eyes, instead wrapping her arms around Angela's waist and holding her close. Angela reciprocated, curling her arms protectively around Hana's narrow shoulders, kissing the top of the smaller woman's head as she pulled her closer.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, and Hana finally pulled away for a moment.

"Angie, I...I know it's been hard to be with me, knowing what Jack thinks and all-"

"He's either jealous or old-fashioned, I wouldn't worry about him," Angela interrupted with a chuckle. "And regardless, what other people say has no bearing on how I feel about you. I can make my own decisions, and I decided a while ago that I wanted to be with you."

Hana looked away from those gentle, azure eyes that she had fallen for, until Angela rested a hand against her cheek and gently brought her head back round, before giving the young woman a delicate kiss on the lips.

"Now then," Angela said softly as she pulled away, "what is this about?"

Hana took a deep breath, partly to steel herself for the conversation she was trying to have, and partly because Angela always took her breath away whenever they kissed. It was something the MEKA pilot loved about their relationship - the restrained passion hiding in every kiss, every touch, every stolen glance...but she wanted more. She wanted it to be restrained no longer, and asking for that scared her beyond all reason.

"Four months," she started, almost stumbling over the words, "we've been together for four months now, and...well...not a lot has changed. We're closer than before, I know that, but...I'm just sorta wondering...where do you want us to go?"

Angela looked slightly confused, cocking her head to one side as she tried to work out the awkwardly-phrased question.

"How do you mean?"

Hana sighed. She _knew_ she should have written it down...

"Like...how far do you want our relationship to go? Do you see us lasting, like...like a long time?"

"I'm certainly not one for idle romances, if that's what you mean," Angela assured her. "I want our relationship to last, Hana. I care about you deeply, and I don't want to lose you."

That, at least, seemed to placate the younger woman, and she attempted to make her point again.

"Okay...well, with that in mind, I think-...I want us to-..." her cheeks heated as she struggled to get her point across, not sure how to phrase it. Eventually, she took another deep breath and simply blurted out, "I want us to sleep together."

She swore internally. It wasn't what she'd wanted to say, and certainly not the most romantic way of putting it, but it got the point across efficiently, if not delicately.

"But we already- oh," Angela said, nodding in sudden understanding. "Are you sure?"

Hana looked away yet again, her cheeks turning bright red as she blushed, and gave a weak nod.

If she was honest with herself, Angela felt she was more nervous than her girlfriend - it had been...quite a while since she'd last had a physical relationship, and she wanted to make sure she pleased her young lover. It wasn't the age difference that worried her...it was the stamina difference.

At long last Hana looked back up to meet Angela's eyes, and the taller woman leaned down and kissed her again - this time more passionately, almost hungrily, and when they finally parted Hana was left literally gasping for breath.

"I'll see you tonight then, my love," Angela purred, giving Hana a wicked smile as she walked back to the group, and the young fighter leaned against a wall for a few minutes.

"Well...that went better than expected," she muttered to herself, before walking off to try and focus until later.

* * *

As Angela thought back on the actual events of that night, she couldn't help but grin like a fool. It had been passionate and intense, albeit ever so slightly awkward - much like their whole relationship - but as Hana had finally collapsed, her breathy whisper had made Angela blush.

"I love you Angie," Hana had said, nuzzling against the older woman and kissing her neck.

"I love you too, Hana," she'd whispered back, her smile evident in how she'd said the words.

Now she looked down at the face of the loving, energetic young woman, sleeping on her chest in an equal state of undress, and she wondered if Hana would be willing to re-enact the previous night.

Well, she had to be sure it wasn't a one-off success, after all...


End file.
